Star Fox: Frontier
by TrodianD98
Summary: a body can be broken, a mind can be healed, ones soul however...can never be taken back
1. Chapter 1

.1.

There are points in a persons life that define reason and reality. Points that have no meaning, no end. These points happen at random or when there least expected **to** happen. At those times multiple outcomes can occur depending on what choices are made. What we make of them is up to those who can truly live. Fox didn't remember where he'd heard that from maybe his dad said it.. this thought stretched through the vulpine s as his Airwing rolled through the vacuum of space. Debris floated around the small fighter, was it from his ship? The Great fox? An enemy perhaps? His breath frosted the window ,Fox wiped the fog away blood smeared the cracked glass. His hand fell limply to his side, "Is this... it?" he wondered aloud, proximity alarms flashed across the Airwings console, someone was yelling over the radio it sounded like Falco, Fox smiled his vision blurred , the ever wondrous Falco how long had they been friends? It seemed like years , it had been since their days at the academy...Fox coughed blood sprayed from his lips "F-x! Ar- an-swer me! D-a-i-T!" the vulpine turned the radio on "Sorry Peppy..." he murmured " I couldn't quiet hear you …" the old hares face popped up on the holopad "Fox are you alright? That salvo cane out of nowhere Falco and Slippy are barely holding on, is your airwing damaged?" the old hare continued the speak Foxs head listed back, he'd never felt so tired in his life... all he wanted was to just sleep, sleep away all the pain...all the suffering..."Fox!" yelled Peppy, the foxs heart rate monitor started to flat line. "Fox wake up!" screamed the hare, Fox's monitor flicked then blacked out completely. The vulpine breathed slowly his Airwing drifted through the silent space, sleep that was what he needed, how long had it been since he'd done that? The Great Foxes engines roared making headway through the battle to the debrie field, Fox looked out into the void of space and smiled "Guess it is..." the cold took over the vulpines body as he tumbled through the void known as space...

Foxs eyes opened to a white room. A ceiling fan spun lazily above him Fox followed the blades spin for awhile then attempted to sit up. He found he couldn't, momentary panic settled over him, a constant beeping sound to his left drew the vulpine s attention. It was a heart moniter,it spiked ever other second around it where other lones connected to the bed and a I-ve. That called him alittle, he was in a hospital, where he didnt know, "Ah your awake." said a voice, it was a Doctor she smiled brightly holding what looked like a date pad. "gah mah na." he garbled back, the doctor went over and gently pulled the breathing tube out "Better?" Fox nodded weakly "Thank you..." he rasped looking around the room. "Where am I?" he asked turning back to her "Saint Tera, Corneria." Fox looked back up at the ceiling, he was home, reality struck him like a thunder bolt "The war! Andross My team!" he yelled frantically trying to sit up. The doctor quickly held him down "Its alright! Its alright! The wars over Fox, Androsses forces where defeated and he was sent to prison. If your looking for your friends there right outside." She slowly went back and opened the door "Fox!" cried the all to familiar toad Slippy bursting past the Doctor "Hey Slipps how ya been?" he said giving a smal smile. Tears strode down the toads face as he buired it in the covers "I-*Hic* thought youd never wake up again!" the toad said between hiccups and tears. Falco rolled his eyes " I knew youd wake up." he said arms crossed, Peppy laughed "Werent you the one who burst into tears when the Doc said Fox would be okay?" The falcon bristled then started to curse Peppy out , Fox chuckled as they bickered somethings never change. "So Doctor...?" "Yunr." "Doctor Yunr when will Fox be able to be up and about?" asked Peppy after they'd calmed down. "Oh yes that...Four to six weeks tops..." The Badger (as that was what she was looked down at the data pad her eyes seemed to darkened "What is it?" said Fox sitting up as best he could. Doctor Yunr looked up "Due to the...damage to your torso and legs...Im afraid that...you'll never be able to fly again." Foxs heart nearly stopped "Your kidding." He laughed looking around the others and laughing. "I wish I was Fox, but your body just cant handle the g-forces without perminate damage." she explained clutching the data pad tightly in her hands. Peppy went over and placed a hand on the young foxs shoulder, He barely even registered the old hares pity-ed eyes . Never fly again...Never fly again...These words echoed through his subconscious, Falco left the room silent tears fell as he walked out of the hospital. Peppy an Slippy remained , Fox continued to stare up at the ceiling fan "Fox?" The vulpine didnt answer, Peppy sighed then stood up "Peppy? Where. Where are you goin?" whispered Slippy, He looked back at fox "Fox needs to be alone right now okay Slippy. Come on." The toad never stopped looking back at Fox as he followed Peppy out.

-1 month later-

"Come on one more! One more!" Fox's arms shook as he pushed himself off the floor, Patients and Doctors cheered loudly as he made it up. Next to him his opponent a Corneria Marine rolled to his back panting "And we have a winner!" Two orderlies helped Fox up and raised one of his hands up more cheers and whoops followed. The Marine was helped up, he made his way through the patients, Fox saw him and used his free hand to shake his "Good game man." he said shaking the Marrine smiled "Same to you man." Fox and the Marine smiled at one another "AHEM!" All heads whipped to the rec rooms doors Doctor Yunr stood arms crossed and a sour expression on her face "Shit." said Fox and the Marine in unison, Yunr raised her data pad up "Fox Mcloud." She said sharply scolling down the list of names until she came across his "Your cleared to leave." there where groans and aws from the gathered patients and staff. Fox held up his hand in defeat "Alright im leavin, im leavein." he went next to his bed and picked up his bag. As he started to leave everyone started pating his back and cheering once again. Foxs smiled returning his thanks saying he'd come back one day. Yunr followed Fox out "Its been a pleasure. " he said as she handed him his cane, she chuckled "Get out of here ya trouble maker." Fox gave a two finger salute and left.

The sun was beating down across the pavement as he exited the hospital. Fox breathed in deeply then exhaled around him cars pulled in and out, people walked all around him not even paying attention to the mercenary. Chaos of the city simply put, Fox smirked walking into the masses Peppy called him saying he'd pick up Fox a block or so away something about not drawing attention to himself. The hare was paranoid but he was the closest thing Fox had to a father so he went with what he said. The vulpine crossed the street, hard to believe a year ago this place was ravenged by war. Then again...Fox shook his head some times its best to forget. Over head holographic billboards announced the news or a highlight about celebrity. Just a normal day in Corneria city, Fox was brought back to reality by a blaring car horn, he looked up fur on end, Peppy waved across the street out of the passenger side of a car. Fox breathed deeply the hare wanted to send him back to the hospital didnt he? Fox looked both ways across the walkway, the light turned red, people began filling across. Fox made to cross but stopped dead in his tracks, two words. Two words echoed through his thoughts, through the noise and rapture he heard them almost as impossible as it could be he heard them. Two words that have brought many a solider calling down hells highway, a voice full of saddness of fear of pain. Two words,two simple words..."H_elp me._ "


	2. Chapter 2

.2.

Few knew of the planet of Cerinia and its inhabitants, even fewer knew its location or what it looked like. Those who did knew it was a tropical planet on the outer most reaches of a not to friendly galaxy. Most altogether avoided the planet , keyword most, during the Venom war Andross discovered this stranger little planet on the far reach's of space. The Ape wasted no time turning it into his personal weapons testing ground. The inhabitants of the planet, a species of blue furred tribal foxs, never stood a chance as Andross fired his fleets weapons on the planet tearing it in two. Knowing its planet was doomed the Leaders amongst the Cerinia people gathered all they could and put them in the ancient machines that had once carried there ancestors to this place. Only 4 ships made it off planet before it turned to star dust. Of the the 4 crafts one carried a particular vixen quiet unlike the rest, she watched from the back view port as the planet collapsed into itself. She felt the cries of pain, the anguish, all the people left behind she heard there screams. The laughter of the one responsible rang the loudest. She slid down the wall, tears trailed down as she stared wide eyed at the floor many other did the same.

It took them 8 weeks to find a planet safe enough to land on. From the "Cockpit" as the elders (Leaders if you will) called it, a screen of blue light filtered over the dirty glass. The young vixen didn't know what it said nor did anyone else. The screen showed a planet covered mostly in blue with a large green mass at its center (the equator). The elders seemed satisfied at this then changed course to the planet named" Corneria." . The ships had just coasted into the planets gravitational pull when the first ship on the right exploded. It happened so fast everyone froze mouths gaping wide as the ship next to it succumbed to the same fate. Before they could speak the elder in the cockpit spun out, a sheet of red plasma rocked past the ancient craft. The vixen and several others were thrown as they took evasive action from the unknown shooters, it was utter panic amongst them. Voices filtered overhead, at the side, everywhere at once it was took much for her to handle. Another plasma blast hit the second to last ship. There screams only added to the vixens already dwindling sanity. The elder in the cockpit leveled out then cursed as the ship stopped dead. One said some thing about a "Tractor beam" or some other she couldn't tell, the noise by the goddess the noise! So many people, to many, it hurt! The vixen fell to her knees. The ship rocked back and forth as something landed on its top. A red circle started forms several of the warriors amongst them ready-ed there staffs for the borders. The vixen suddenly found herself on her feet once more. It was one of the elders everyone called him 'grandfather' he pulled her through to the otherside of the ship "Krystal! Krystal look at me!" he commanded holding her up, she looked up to him his dark blue fur was almost gray in the ships dim light "You have to run. Do you understand? Are very race depends on that okay?' what was he saying? It seemed like everything was being muffled out . The red circle was getting larger by the second, Grandfather looked back and cursed . Krystal loked at him confused as she was shoved back into a compartment, a solid metal door slid down blocking her escape. She quickly stood up loking through the doors viewpoint, Grandfather smiled sadly then mouthed something inteligible, the last thing she saw was the ceiling caving and the room being hosed with fire.

Krystal groaned, her whole body hurt, like she'd just jumped of high cliff into a bodie of water. She sat up and shivered, what happened? The last thing she could recall was...new tears formed in her eyes as he recalled what happened moments before everything went black. Krystal stood up wiping away her tears, now wasnt the time for that. As she stood the room tilted causing the vixen the hit the opposite wall. Pain shot through her right arm, she bit down and endured it, Krystal carefully reached for the door it slid open at her touch. Cool air filtered in, Krystal nearly gagged the smell was awful like sulfur or methane, Krystal pulled herself out of the pod she tripped on the edge landing face first in a puddle. The vixen shivered, it was dark not so much that she couldn't see however. The pod rolled over covering the exit she'd just come out of. Krystal stood up still shivering " If i'd stayed any longer..." she didn't finish the thought. She looked around it was like being in a cave except no ceiling, random blaring sounds rent through the night , without a second thought the vixen walked off into the city praying to find soemone anyone who could help her.

Hell, the only way to describe this damed city of white rock and metal. Every turn she took, every door opened, someone was waiting either to hurt or do much worse. Many times Krystal had to fight for her life, even more when she nearly succumbed to the temptation to lay down and die. The vixen bit down on this temptation with fury, she covered her shivering form with a blanket that long ago used to be a fine coat. She sneezed , the voices where coming back, thousands of voices all talking at once, she covered her ears this helped on occasion but most of the time it made it worse. It'd almost been a week since her crashing landing seemed like years if one thought about it...Krystal opened her eyes, the voices stopped speaking ,she stood up on shaking legs none pained much attention they learned the hard way not to mess with the foreign fox. She began limping to the walking masses, none turned to the dark ally why would they? Krystals stomach growled, her vision blurred, she fell down . Krystal stared at the sideways wall , it seemed odd really moments before she,d gotten up and continued on why was now any different? _Weak...pathetic creature..._Was that her voice?..._die you useless worm...what gives you the right to live?...abandoning your people when they needed you most..._It sounded like it..._just die here like a useless creature you are thats what you deserve..._so tempting, the voice was right maybe she should just die like a useless piece of trash she was...Krystal looked up to the sky she didnt want to die, just like any other creature alive a single tear fell "_Help me..."_ she whispered. In the walking masses a figure stopped a orange vulpine he stopped mid step into the street, he turned limping slightly into the ally Krystal barely had the energy to look up at the vulpin as he knelt down and picked her up She got one look at him before the world turned to black...

"Peppy!" yelled Fox, carrying the unconscious vixen out of the ally. The old hare was already driving over. Fox looked down to the vixen in his arms. She practically weighed nothing, in the process of picking her up the old coat fell of reviling her supple (**much as I hate using that word.) **though somewhat malnourished figure. Fox averted his eyes "Fox!" Peppy hopped out of the car "What are -who is this?" the hare saw the vixen he was holding. Fox shook his head 'I dont know, just help me get her in the car please." Peppy didn't need to be told twice. "Hey Fox how-" Slippy was cut short as Fox gently set her in the back seat "No time Slips just drive." said Fox propping her up." the toad up looked confused "Okay to the hospital-" "No!" Peppy and Slippy stared blankly at the vulpine, he looked down to her again "We'll take her the Great Fox okay? Just drive please!" Slippy turned to Peppy who shrugged, "Great Fox it is then..." The two didn't say but they felt something off about the mercenary they just couldn't quiet place it though.

**Note: This story takes pace pretty much during Adventures but after Assault , and shortly before Command though I dont plan on adding in that *cough cough* werid ass timeline in. As werid as that sounds, you understand?**


	3. Chapter 3

.3.

It was cold. So cold. Why was it so cold? Krystal's eyes fluttered open, she saw a metallic ceiling with a single light fixture. The vixen shivered ,to her right a constant beeping cut through the silence, she sat up a sudden pain in her left arm stopped this. Krystal pulled the needle in her arm out through clenched teeth, her vision polarized she put a hand to her forehead trying to concentrate. She pulled the blanket off then swung her legs off the bed. Krystal attempted to stand, nearly falling so in the process, she grabbed the railed edge ,pins and needles ran through her legs. _*Just how long..* _she thought stretching her legs, when the feeling came back she hobbled to the window.

It was blackened out , Krystal placed a hand on it it, shivers again ran through her. It took her a moment to realize the window wasn't blacked out . She gasped, as the plant Cerinia drifted into view, memories lanced through her head like fire, she fell back the last needle in her arm came out the monitor it was connected to let off a monotone wail. _Falling..so tired ….where was she?...who was..she?...falling to the dark...a figure appears...a golden light around him_ ..._catches her...the darkness...fades away..._Krystal pulled herself up trying to remember . A sudden _snick_ snapped her to attention, she hadn't seen the door before, it was opening now. She looked around for a weapon ,picked up a silver metal sheet and prepared to swing it at whoever entered.

10 minutes earlier...

Fox drummed his fingers impatiently across the table top "Boooorrreed..." he groaned leaning back in his chair. Slippy set down his disassembled communicator "If you want you could help me reconfigure the communicators frequency's." the toad held up one, Fox shook his head "You know Im not a tech genius like you Slips." he spun around in the chair arms crossed. "That's one thing we can agree on." said Falco striding into the rec room with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. Fox stood up "Falco lombre you son of turkey ." he said walking over to the falcon, "Fox Mcloud you son of a dog." They hugged patting each others backs.

"Hey what about me?" piped up Slippy still messing with the communicator. Falco pulled out of the fox's embrace "Oh hey Slippy you uh um uh I got nothing." he threw his bag on the old couch, Slippy shrugged "Figured as much." he muttered not looking back up. Fox felt a smile form , the gang was back together once more. "So hows life as a solo Merc Falco?" he asked as Falco sat down in the chair next to Slippy "Not as fun as id thought it'd be but..." Falco kicked back resting his boots on the table top "It pays the bills." he murmured closing his eyes.

A twinge of pain shot through Fox's left leg, Falco opened one eye watching the vulpine limp to the seat opposite of his. "They weren't lieing where they." Fox looked down rubbing his leg "I only wish they did..." Falco stared at his long time friend with solemn eyes. "You got any plans?" "For what?" "The future Fox." He flexed his hand in thought "Honestly...I don't know. Haven't really thought that far ahead yet." Falco closed his eyes once again, a smile formed on his beak "You haven't changed one bit." he laughed , Fox smiled and laughed as well "Neither have you man neither have you." A sudden blaring sound interrupted there reunion "Fox!" yelled Peppy through the over head speaker. "Yeah Peppy?" replied the vulpine through covered ears "Ge to medical now!" "Why whats going on?" "Your friend just flat-lined." "Shit! Open all doors there now Im on my way!"

Fox ran to the med center faster than needed, pain lanced through his body once more, he didn't care nothing mattered as long as that woman was in danger. "Fox wait up!" hollered Falco chasing the vulpine, his words fell on deaf ears "Whats got him in such a rush?" he muttered slowing to a jog as Fox entered an elevator. Slippy came to a wheezing, stop the toad wasn't much of a runner "When *Gasp* Fox got released from the hospital, he picked up this girl ,from an ally she was in bad shape, for some reason Fox wanted to bring her the great fox didn't say why he was kinda acting strange..." The elevator doors opened the two climbed in "Give it to Fox to worry about every poor soul out there..."

Fox came to a skidding stop, he pressed the rooms button, it didn't open "Peppy open the door!" the hare typed several commands in red warning lights flashed across the screen "Give me a moment fox the doors malfunctioning...annnd got it! Should be opening now." as he said this the door started to slid open. It was open halfway when Fox's senses flared, he ducked just as a mass of blue and silver sailed to his head. "Whoa!" he yelped ducking , the vixen growled as he rolled into the room she swung again ,this time hitting the wall "Desine quod!" she said swinging again. This time Fox stopped the silver tray with his fore arm "That's enough!" a bewilder expression passed on the vixens face as he grabbed her pulling her into a restricting hold. "Dimmitte me!" she struggled trying to free herself. Fox held fast "You gonna stop? He asked as she continued to struggled, he tightened his grip she stopped squirming.

"Listen now and listen good lady, we can be the best of friends or the worst of enemys. But like it or not I saved your life if it hadn been for me you would still be in that ally. Dead." Fox loosed a little "Now im going to let you go. If you try anything...we'll be here all day you understand?" the vixen remained silent. "I said do you understand!" he shook her "Sentio!" she shouted, Fox smiled "Ill take that as a yes." he let her go. The vixen turned to him fire dancing in her eyes "Im Fox by the way." he held out his hand, she looked down at it then backed away "Krystal." she murmured not taking her eyes off his.

** If you haven't figured it out Krystal's speaking Latin its a ancient language figured why not? Anyway thank you to all those who gave reviews so far very helpful kid you if theirs any punctual errors not the best when it comes down to fixen those heh... well till next time RWR out!**


	4. Chapter 4:End the begning start Frontier

**Sorry bout the wait schools a jerk and lifes no better heh oh yeah that last chapter terrible yes not sure exatly why I posted it, heat of the moment probably...Anyway this chapter and next are going to explain somethings alittle and set whats going to happen later on down the road. If that makes sense read on! If not well blinking also works heh.. **

.4.

Give it to Fox to find the strangest and most dangerous looking woman in the galaxy. "Alright, Alright so her names Krystal." said Falco pointing to the blue vixen who in turn hissed at him. Fox, elbows on table rubbed his eyes in irritation "Yes Falco for 100th freakin time her name is Krystal. No she doesn't know English ,and Slippy pay attention Damit!" said toad jumped "Sorry Fox..." he murmured sitting up. Kryatal wrapped herself tightly in the borrowed coat she had on, she trusted this group as much as she trusted a kit with a knife.

"Let me go." There heads wiped to her "So she does speak-" started Falco leaning forward, Fox silenced him with a glare "More like the communicator started working..." grumbled Slippy but no one heard him. "I'm afraid we kinda sorta maybe cannot do that." Fox said sheepishly scratching his head, "Why not." barked Krystal looking up to him, in turn the vulpine gestured to the falcon who gave a "Hey don't look at me." gesture. "Because um well heh." He shrugged "Do you know where you are?" Krystal started to answer but stopped. Where was she? Where was here? "no..." she said hanging her head. "Fox." qued Peppy from the bridge. Fox leaned back pressing the wall comm "Yeah Peppy?" "General Peppers on the line. "Crap."

Fifteen minutes and a few arguments later, Fox and Krystal stood in the bridge alone waiting for Pepper to show up. "You really don't need to be here." Fox was standing in attention ,so he didn't turn to the vixen. Krystal snorted crossing her arms over her chest "Like im going to stay in a room with a bunch of strange men on my own." Fox contemplated whether it was really a good idea bringing this woman on board when Pepper popped up on the hologram. "Fox its been awhile." said the old gray- hound , Fox gave a curt salute "Same to you General." Pepper chuckled some things never change even after all these years. "Hows retirement?" he joked, Fox gave a cocky grin "Is that a trick question sir?" the general went silent for a moment then smiled just as Fox did. Krystal sneezed , Pepper looked over Fox's shoulder "Oh? whose this?" He asked brow raised. The vulpine cursed silently "Sorry this is uh Krystal shes staying on the Great Fox for the time being." Fox again didn't turn to her as he said this. Pepper studied the vixen for a moment " Longe ab domo tua parvulus." (_**Your a long way from home little one.)**_ Krytal gasped , Pepper nodded smugly "Thought so,you got yourself a fine catch there Fox." he winked to the shocked vulpine "Sir?" he asked in disbelieve. The General waved for him to be silent " Its best that I explain later Fox to many are present as is..." something in the way he said that made the pair both feel uneasy. Pepper left on that note , Fox blinked trying to comprehend exactly what happened "That was new." said Falco opening the bridges doors "You can say that again..." murmured Fox staring at the holoprojecter.

"For the last time no!" "Like you can stop me!" "Lady I don't care. your not leaving!" Falco shook his head "How long have they been going at it?" whispered Peppy next to Falco. "An hour or so its kinda fun to watch really." Slippy gave a small laugh eating popcorn "Haven't seen anything like this since Falco and Miyu broke up" which earned him a slug on the shoulder from the falcon himself. "Anyone know what their arguing about exactly?" Falco shrugged "Krystal chick wants off the ship Fox says no and here we are." said vulpine and vixen where still arguing. "Think we should intervene?" "After you old man." "No no after you young-in." "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Shouted Fox and Krystal in unison. Falco, Slippy and Peppy jumped "Sorry geez..." they muttered shuffling away. Fox crossed his arms "Look let me put it simply, you . Leave this ship comprende? Believe if I could I would but sorry love I just cant. Sooner that gets through your thick head the better." Krystal growled "You know your face will stick like that if you keep up that face." Fox laughed , the vixen made to punch him, he side stepped "Now now no need to get all pissy and such." Krystal hissed "I hate you." "Odd thing to say to the guy who saved your sorry ass. But hey I didn't _have _stop walking and see you there lieing in the scum of society, I didn't _ have _to bring you here to my home and take of you I didnt have to do any of that shit." Fox stood now just inches from her "But you know what. I did so be fucking great-full there are hell of a lot more people less fortinent then you are." Krystal stared at his chest, her fists clenched yet she didn't dare look up to his gaze "_I just want to go home._" Krystal whispered tears forming in her cerulean eyes her hands hung limply now, Fox watched silently as the vixens tears fell to the steel floor. *shiieeetttt...* Fox scratched his head somewhat embarrassed "Alright look. Heres the deal I'll fly you planet side oka but you have to do exactly what I tell you okay?" Krystal head shot up "Really?" "Yes really." she smiled then hugged him "Thank you." Fox stood perplexed as she embraced him. An awkward silence fell the vulpine coughed "Uh yeah your welcome." Fox said this as Krystal let him go "Ship?" "Yes ship. Lets do that. Right now."

End Begin start Frontier.

**Might as well point out this was a prologue of sorts the next chap will be set later on down the road dont worry this story isn't going some kid of tricky love fest. Quiet the opposite in fact...Anyway thats all for now and im sorry if the story bounces around a bit thats just the way I write werid yes just cope please. RWR out!**


	5. Chapter 5:Kept you waiting,huh?

**Well crap how long has it been? A year ,two tops? Sorry bout that lifes a tricky vick and i really just forgot abut this story in general. Anyway just found this chapter after forgetting I had completed it so uh if anyone still reading this here ya go heh enjoy**

If there was one thing Fox learned in his years as a pilot is that you never leave the cockpit when you happen to have a passenger who's never flown in a star craft before. He'd learned that mistake with Fara before she became the pilot she is today, so when he left the cockpit of the carrier drop ship to take a leak he just assumed that his blue passenger would sit back and enjoy the ride.

Fox had just walked out of small bathroom when the craft plummeted, Fox yelped being thrown back wards in the rear compartments. Lucky a steel support halted his backward progression. He groaned loudly nothing broken but it was going to hurt later, meanwhile in the cockpit Krystal was frantically pressing every button that flashed in her face not knowing the Corina language she didn't realize the flashing light where telling her in bold letters to "**PULL UP**!" the vixen continued to push everything in panic.

Fox climbed in just as they nearly smashed into a skyscraper.

"Move!" he yelled shoving her out of the way.

Krystal fell to floor she glared furiously at him as he struggled to the right the falling aircraft.

"Come on baby! Come on!"

The main city plaza drew ever near Fox slammed the forward boosters control down almost breaking it

"Come on lift your fat ass for papa Fox!" he shouted yanking back the yoke.

Slowly the carrier began to pull up but it still headed straight for the " ." The Cearian orphanage had just finished its final renovations thanks to a large donation from an all too famous group of mercs. Currently it was holding grand opening with all the children who had lost loved ones over the war and those who were willing to adopt them.

"All you had to do was sit and be quiet but NOOOOOO you just could not wait to land!" barked Fox meeting her glare with equal fury.

Krystal picked herself up bracing against wall.

"You were taking too long."

"So you decided to try a pilot a ship without knowing how to work the dam thing!?"

The ship drew nearer to the gathered crowd who finally began to notice the large carrier heading towards them.

"How hard can it be?"

Fox braced his legs against the control panel pulling back completely he looked over to her shaking his head like she was a kit.

"You really are a dumbass mother fucker aren't you?" Krystal didn't know many insults but she did know that one "Well you're a Son of a Bitch!" she shot back fur on end.

Fox smirked rolling his eyes "Well this son of a bitch has three things to say to you…" the vulpine flipped over a yellow and black cover on the console with his boot he winked to the vixen who looked to him then the button .

Fox fell down into the seat "BUCKLE UP BIEATCH!" He slammed a hand down on the emergency thrust. The unfortunate vixen was thrown back through the cockpit door pass the pillar Fox had hit final coming to a not to graceful stop on a padded carbon fiber wall.

Foxs teeth chattered as twenty thousand pounds of horsepower burst from the carrier's engines, the gathered crowd dove out of the way some where almost incinerated but luckily dove out of the way.

The vulpine yelled incoherently as they blasted skyward "THIS WAS NOT A GOOD IDEA!" The carrier rocketed space ward Fox reached desperately for the throttle he grabbed it and used the force of the engines to pull it back.

Instantly they slowed to a stop.

Fox lurched forward nearly going through the viewport.

"Well that was-"

Gravity decide to take over at that point dragging the craft nose forward to the earth. "SSHHHHHIIITTTTTTTTTTT!" He screamed as they head once more towards the orphanage, _only one thing I can do now! _The vulpine placed a hand on the final forward thrusters Fox closed his eyes breathing calmly.

_One one thousand…_

_Two one thousand_

200 ft. till impact

_This was a terrible idea.._

_Three one thousand _

_Four_

100 ft. till impact

Fox's eyes shot open a wicked grin on his face

"YOLO !" he yelled slamming a hand down on the last igniter.

The carrier's thruster burned at a maximum speed stopping them just inches from the ground, Fox let out several shallow breaths as the carrier deployed its landing gear.

The vulpine waited until it was leveled out before pulling himself out of pilot's seat,

"Hey! You still alive?"

Krystal groaned loudly flat on the floor Fox stumbled out of the cock pit falling to a knee "Good to know!" he shouted slightly disoriented by the blood rushing to his head. As Fox stumbled to Krystal the crowd began to crowd around the craft.

"Are we dead?" Moaned Krystal still flat on her face.

"No thanks to my awesome flying skills your welcome by the way."

The vixen mumbled a curse hurting too much to even attempt to say it loudly. Fox stumbled falling again to a knee before collapsing to the floor "Yep there's the pain." He wheezed rolling to his back.

Several knocks emitted from the back ramp of the craft, Fox tried to lift his head but back "You know what lady…" Krystal forced herself to look at the orange vulpine.

"I think we might be in for a shit storm. No thanks to you really…"

Fox chuckled reaching up towards the door controls Krystal stared him for a moment before laughing quietly "Guess so YOLO man."

Fox raised a brow "Heard that didn't you?" Krystal forced herself up with a smile breaking out despite the pain.

"Who couldn't, what's that even mean?"

The vixen wobbled on her feet Fox quickly grabbed her arm wrapping it around his neck "You only live once…Funny eh?" He pressed the control, the door slowly began to fall.

Krystal gave a half shrug as they limped forward

"Only live once huh…? You're a weird guy you know."

They stopped short as the door opened completely revealing both confused and angry faces of the gathering crowd.

Fox flashed them all a smile "You have no idea….now smile for the camera love." He said as thousand bulbs flashed.

_**And so began the journey of a Merc and a survivor, a journey into the frontier.**_


End file.
